The Dance
by gracelalia
Summary: This is my first story so please try not to be too brutal.This story is basicly what could happen when Inuyasha go's to get Kagome....I'm bad at summarys...
1. Dancin' in Da Street!

The Dance

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! If I did would I be writing this!

Inuyasha was running through the trees and he was pissed.

"Damn! How dare she go home! I told her that we have to find the shards and what does she do?!?!She sits me 5 damn times!5!!!Then she just storms off!"

The steaming hanyou went down the well. To once again, try and fetch his one and only crush, Kagome. Inuyasha got out of the well and made his way to the all famous tree next to Kagome's window.

The next thing he saw almost made him fall out the tree in shock. He saw his Kagome dancing, alone, in a nice dress, and perfect shoes! The dress cut short at the knee, diagonally on the right side, a tank sleeve on the left. Hair in a tight bun, a flower above her ear. Plus everything was red Inuyasha's favorite color. She really stood out in her pink room. Inuyasha was on the brink of drooling! (Bad horny teenage mind Inuyasha!!)

The hanyou was still wondering why Kagome was dancing to some strange music. The boy jumped into Kagome's room. She was so shocked when she turned around to find Inuyasha she literally fell over! She was praying to Kami that he didn't see her.

'Please Kami! Don't let him have seen me dance like this alone!' she screamed in her head.

"Kagome what were doing?"

Inuyasha asked his eyebrow raised.

'Damn it!' Kagome thought. He helped her up and she brushed herself off.

"God Inuyasha you shouldn't sneak up on me like that! And if you must know I was doing the salsa." she said with site embarrassment.

"Do you mean that spicy red goo that you made me try then it blew my tong to high heaven." he asked his eyebrow still raised.

"No ya' dip" she smirked "It's not just a type of food it's also a dance. Yet I don't have a partner and I need one to enter the talent contest."All of a sudden a light bulb lit up in her head."Inuyashhaaaa?"She said in a sad voice.

"AAWW CRAP! Fine! I'll save myself the fight which I know I'll lose." "Well that was easy!"Kagome said with a big smile.

Kagome quickly went to her closet. She soon went back to Inuyasha and handed him a black, smooth tux.

"This is what you need to wear Inuyasha."Her smile hadn't gone down.

"OO goody more of your times clothes!''He said in a girly sarcastic voice.

Kagome just rolled her eyes and pushed him into the bathroom."Just get changed "She chuckled.

"Beg me to."He said in a sly voice.

"Don't make me say it "Her smile turned evil. His eyes grew scared knowing she can and will say her favorite word. He slid into the bathroom without hesitation."I thought you'd see it my way."Kagome said, her evil grin still on her face.

After some time Kagome couldn't stand it. She had to say her favorite word. It was too fun!!

"Inuyasha!"Evil in her voice.

"Yes Kagome?"He called back.

"Osuwari!"That being said she herd a large thud."WHY!?!?!!!"Inuyasha screamed."I'm sorry Inu it's just too fun!"She said back. Not to long after that incident the poor hanyou came out of the bathroom.

'Man!!He cleans up good! And those pants really shape his but! CRAP! Not again!'She thought to herself. The two were heading downstairs since there was no way the could both dance in Kagome's room without breaking something.

They were on the stairs when Inuyasha stopped in front of Kagome."Kagome I think you've been hanging out with Miroku too much."He said.

"WWHHAATT!"She screamed.

"You've been looking at my ass since I came out of the bathroom!"He shot back.

Kagome's mouth was wide open, her eye twitching. Then a word came to mind that would make him shut up."OSUWARI! OSUWARI, OSUWARI!!!!!"She screamed at the top of her lungs. This hurt him more then usual remember they were on stairs!

Instead of risking falling down Kagome slid down the railing."Why do I bother!"Inuyasha mumbled. He got up to see that Kagome had moved all the furnisher out of the way. She showed him the moves that they needed to do upstairs. After they danced a bit Inuyasha couldn't stand it any more! When the two were close Kagome noticed that a part of Inuyasha was sticking out more than usual. When they both looked down they both grew redder than tomatoes and their eyes grew big.(See what I'm talking about with that horny teenage mind Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!)

Then they herd the door unlock. Kagome's brother was outside, her grandfather went upstairs quickly to catch his show, then Kagome's mom, Yucie, came in. When she came in saw the sight in the living room she squealed with joy.

"YAY! Grandchildren soon! Grandchildren with little ears, and claws and OOOH! I can't wait!!"Yucie sang and danced around the two. Inuyasha's and Kagome's faces were still red but their big eyes changed to twitching ones.

Kagome and Inuyasha finally came out of their trance, "Our lives are turning into living hells."They said together. When Inuyasha went back to normal the two started to dance again. When they were resting once again a light bulb lit in Kagome's head.

"Inuyasha I have an idea."She said.

Now I know I had this up before. But I have a new system so I could edit my chapters better. But fanfiction won't let me get to my editing station so I hafta do it all over again. That god for spell check!!


	2. The Gang Comes Together!

AN: I forgot to mention...I will _**TRY**_ to update every 2 days.

Disclaimer: Me no own Inu-kun

Rewind

"Inuyasha I have an idea "She said.

"Kami, what is it."He said with a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach."How about we bring Sango and Miroku to my era with the jewel shards, then we all could enter as a team! Plus the compotation is on the night of the new moon so you'll be human!"She said with her big smile coming back."That wasn't what I expected. "He said surprised.

_Kadeas Hut _

Sango once again had to chase the perverted monk around the hut with her Hiraikotsu. The dumb pervert Miroku was feeling the now Miroku slayer Sango's butt which rewarded him with a few hits on the head with the deadly demon bone made structure weapon. The dancers came up to Sango and Miroku before she could him again. Miroku needed to be awake for this."Sango! Miroku! I have an idea! There's a talent contest in my era and we want you to dance with us! You can use the jewel shards to go threw the well! We could be a team as always. Inu and I will show you the moves! So will ya do it!?"Kagome explained."Sure Kagome." They said together.

The Present

Everyone came out of the well with no problems. When everyone was changed Kagome and Inuyasha showed Sango and Miroku the mystery moves. The team practiced every day. Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha stayed at Kagome's house till the day of the show. Inuyasha HAD to sleep by the stairs because of one lecherous monk we know. One day something happened Inuyasha didn't expect. Kagome and Yucie went to Inuyasha and started to feel his ears! Oddly enough he started to purr! Purr! A half _**DOG**_ demon purring! That doesn't sound right! After hearing that Kagome and Yucie just had do this. They put their mouths by his ears and said together, "Inuyasha we didn't know you purred!"The half demon promptly awoke. His face turned as red as a brick wall.

Yucie ran to her room, giggling all the way. Kagome decided to walk since her room wasn't that far. She had planed this with her mom. Sango was wide awake waiting for Kagome to come back with the results. Evil! Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and pulled her back to him. He began to interrogate her, "Why were you and your mom rubbing my ears?"Kagome didn't hide her giggles."Sorry Inuyasha we couldn't help it. But we didn't know you purr!"Her giggles turned into a light laughter."I do not!"he said in defense."Do to!"She said with a smirk. Thus begins the argument."I do not!" "Do to!" "Not!" "To!" "I do not!" "If you don't believe me then you'll have to believe the camera."Kagome said with her evil grin returning.


	3. Blackmail is a BEEP!

Yea 3 chapters!!

Disclaimer: Why must you make me say it!?!I don't own my I-wish-to-be-brother-in-law,Inuyasha!!

(p.s. Sesshomaru you're gunna be my husband!)

Rewind

"If you don't believe me then you'll have to believe the camera."Kagome said with her evil grin returning

"C-Camera?"He shuddered.

"Yup I had Sango record everything! In fact, Sango come out here with the evidence!"Kagome said with her evil grin. Sango came out with the camera. In was in night-vision so it got everything.

Inuyasha saw the tape and was scared that Kagome my show that to someone."Kagome don't show this to anyone."He told her.

"I don't know Inuyasha could show this to Koga."Kagome said with an eviler smile.

"Please Kagome! I'll do anything!"The hanyou was begging on his hands and knees.

"_**Anything**_?"The miko and demon slayer asked hopefully."Yes."Inuyasha said knowing that something bad was going to come.

"I'll let you off easy Inuyasha. On the night of the compotation after it's finished you have to strip naked and streak! Pretty much run around the house. "The miko giggled out.

"Oh come on!"The hanyou whined."Why me!?!"

"Because it's always funny when you make an ass of yourself!"Sango laughed.

"Wait I see," Inuyasha said with a twisted smirk, "You just want to see me naked don't you Kagome?"Kagome's twitchy eye came back.

"Inuyasha come outside with me."Kagome said surprisingly calm. The two went down the stairs and out the door. The were standing in the middle of the sidewalk."Inuyasha, welcome to cement world."Kagome growled out.

"Cement world? Who in all the 7 hells would name a place cement...AW SHIT!!!!!!!!"The hanyou figured it out too late.

"Sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit boy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"The young miko screamed.

"Temae."Inuyasha mumbled out.

"What was that Inu-kun?"Kagome said her voice as sweet as honey. Fearing for his life Inuyasha just shuddered, "N-nothing Kagome."

Her voice turned cold, "It better have been nothing, "Kagome started to walk away, "Come on Inuyasha, let's get inside before Sango kills Miroku after he notices your not at the steps." she said.

"HENTI!!!!!!!!!"Was screamed from the house. Along with a _**thwack**_!

"That baka will never learn."The two said together. They stepped inside and saw Miroku unconscious at the bottom of the stairs.

"Wow! Sango even pushed him down the stairs with this hit!"The Inu hanyou said."DDAAMMNN Sango!"Kagome said slightly smirking.

"Wwweeelllll" Sango yawned, "we better get to sleep."

"I agree with Sango.' Night Inuyasha."Kagome said tired.

In the morning

The gang got up and stared to practice. The talent contest was only three days way. The Latin music was going through the house for five hours so the dancers took a break.

"Guys I forgot to tell you guys I filed Sango and Miroku under my last name, Higurashi.Since Inuyasha is the only one here besides me with a last name."Kagome said, taking a swig of water.

"You never told us your last name Inuyasha. What is it?"Sango said anxiously.

"Na-ah," the hanyou said shaking his finger, "Not until the contest."

Sango started to pout. Inuyasha just shook his head. Then Sango want with the one thing that is hard for Kagome to resist. The puppy eyes. Inu knew Kagome was gunna spill so he put his hands on her mouth. The demon slayer wasn't gunna give up. She did the one thing she knew would make Kagome spill, the dreaded puppy-dog wimpier! (Screams in back round)

'That evil wench she won't give up! Oh no Kagome is about to spill! This is my only hope in keeping my last name a secret till the contest!!!'Inuyasha thought.

There was no tape around and Kagome was about to yell through Inuyasha's hand his last name. Just when she was about to scream the first letter when...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm gunna be a bitch and stop here. See ya soon!**


	4. Plans, Kissing, and Flashbacks! Oh My!

I'M SORRY,I'M SORRY,I'M SORRY!!!!!!!

Looks like Inuyasha is gunna have to something drastic!Oh Sesshomaru you say it I'm getting tired of saying those vile words.

Disclaimer:She doesn't own my hafe-breed brother Inuyasha or anything else.

-bonks Sesshy on head with baseball bat-DAMN IT DO I GOTTA DO EVERY THING MYSELF YOU BAKA!!!!!!!!!!

Real Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha.

Now back to story while I keep bonking Sesshomaru on the head wih my mini baseball bat._**BONK BONK BONK BONK**_(and the bonks go on)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rewind

There was no tape around and Kagome was about to yell through Inuyasha's hand his last name.Just when she was about to scream the first letter when...

He did it.He finally did it.There was no other way he had to..kiss her.

Kagome's eye's fell closes as she began to kiss him back.They were in eachothers arms.Never wanting to let go.This kiss was gunna last forever.They kept kissing.Inuyasha and Kagome completly ignored Sango's mouth or Miroku's eye's dropping to the floor.

Sango:Ho...

Miroku:Ly...

Both:SHIT!OUR PLAN WORKED!

The lovebirds broke apart.'Plan'?The two were beet red.Kagome piped up.

"What plan?"she said afraid of the answer.

"Weeeelllll,"Sango explained,"Me and Miroku had an idea.We remembered that we had never told you our last names,"

"So,"Miroku said continuing where Sango left off,"We'd figure the subject would come up and a plan was formed."

"What was this plan meant for anyway?"Inuyasha said with a clenched fist.

"Um why don't we just bring a flashback bubble?"

"Sango!Your not soposta say that!"I say though the computer screen.

"A little late for that.Can we go on with the story?"Inuyasha was getting anoyed.

**Flashback**(YEAY!)

Sango and Miroku were in Kagome's room.Devising there plot.Hand gesters went everywhere.

Thus the plan was forming.Since Kagome and Inuyasha never knew Sango or Miroku's last name they figured Kagome would brin the subject up.Sango would keep asking Inuyasha's last name since Kagome is one of the only people who know it.Sango won't give in.She has to keep asking untill Kagome cracks or...Inuyasha makes sure Kagome keeps shut.

Next comes Mirokus job.He has to make sure nothing,I mean NOTHING,is in the room that our favorite hanyou can use to stick in or over the miko's mouth.

Now as everybody knows Kagome-chan and Inu-kun **REALLY** like eachother,so Sango and Miroku set this whole entire thing up so the two jewle hunters will kiss!Those are some true friends!

**End Flashback**(WWAAAA!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha:Miss Author.

Me:Yes Inu-kun?

Inuyasha:YOUR DEAD!

Me:Nani?!

Inuyasha:You're the one writing this story! runs after me

Me:runningWHY MUST IT ALWAYS BE ME!


End file.
